


Broken Hearted

by randomdork11



Series: Worth Fighting For [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4.15 Enter the Dragon, Angst, F/M, Going way back here, One Shot, Rumbelle - Freeform, episode fic, oh so much angst, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: After re-entering Storybrooke Rumpelstiltskin tricks Belle into handing over the dagger. But as they talk, the Dark One discovers some truly unsettling truths about him and his True Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I’ve been posting a fair few Rumbelle fics here lately. All I can say is… they’re the ones who keep running about in my head. I assuredly can’t stop them, so might as well write about them. Unfortunately writing Second Chances and its sequel have me reveling in just how much crap Rumple and Belle needed to talk about and never really got around to. Also, I’ve been rewatching season four this past week and I’d really forgotten just how painful it was. This fic was a five minute write up to deal with all those feels and I hope it’s a good one. Hope you enjoy!

Rumpelstiltskin hated lying to his True Love once more, but she’d left him with no choice. He’d seen her with the thief. Laughing and smiling. Happy. He hadn’t wanted to believe it at first. Had hoped that he’d misinterpreted their relationship. But seeing the two of them in Granny’s this evening and watching them stroll about town hand in hand had been all the confirmation he’d needed. Belle had moved on.

That cut him in a way he hadn’t realized was possible. The woman he had once thought would be his salvation had forgotten him as easily as everyone else. He had always known that she would one day leave. Yet no matter how much he’d prepared himself for that inevitability, her departure tore into his soul. He’d never experienced heartache like this, not even when he’d believed her dead. At least then he had the comfort of knowing she loved him. Now he had to live with the fact that she too had given up and walked away. That she’d discovered just how difficult it was to love him and she just couldn’t do it.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t deny that he deserved her ire and her contempt. Yet for the past six weeks he had foolishly held onto the hope that he could beg for her forgiveness. That she was as tormented by their separation as he was. But apparently, she had no trouble getting over him.

Now he found himself in the guise of the bloody pirate in order to get his dagger back. It stung that she trusted Hook more than she trusted him. That she felt safe around the man who had made multiple attempts on her life, while she felt she needed protection from her True Love. Certainly, her fears were warranted considering his track record, but she above anyone else should know she was safe from him.

 He could never hurt her. Belle was all he had left. The only light left in the vast darkness that surrounded him.

“I’m guessing that’s a gift from your admirer Will?” he asked, trying to make it sound like a friendly observation as he pointed out the rose.

The smile that lit across her face as she looked over the small token threatened to drown him. “Yeah it was outside when I got here,” the beauty replied turning that smile on him.

A crushing pain gripped his heart at that acknowledgement. An ever-dwindling part of him had hoped that his wife would recognize the significance of a single rose. Would remember it as a symbol of the love they’d shared. Even if she didn’t know he was in Storybrooke, he expected at least a slight hesitation at the token. Anything aside from the pure joy that leapt from her.

“If you don’t mind…” Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t believe he was asking this question, but he had to know. “are things serious?” he hated the way his voice broke over the last word, but Belle hardly seemed to notice.

The beauty sighed happily. “What it is, is…. it’s new. And beyond that I, I don’t know.” The Dark One’s heart shattered even further at the contentment that seemed to fill his (ex?) wife when she talked about her new love.

“He’s so different,” the fake pirate observed in a quiet voice.

“I know…” Belle answered before exasperation colored her tone, “and after Rumple, it’s so nice to spend time with someone who’s nothing more than who he says he is.”

Struggling to make eye contact and ever the masochist, Rumpelstiltskin had to ask “So you’re over him, then, Rumpelstiltskin?"

“I don’t know if I can ever be over him. But for now, Will makes me smile.”

For all who’d ever wondered if the Dark One had a heart, Rumpelstiltskin had an answer. He most certainly did. He had assurance in that fact because it currently was irreparably chipped. Knowing he couldn’t take anymore, Rumpelstiltskin brought their conversation to a quick end. “I’m glad to hear that. Good night then.”

“Oh Killian,” Belle called as the masked Dark One turned to leave, “uh… about Will. I was wondering what ha-… what happened between you two?”

For once words refused to come easily to the silver-tongued imp. So he settled for the truth. “Let’s just say he took something I care for.”

Rumpelstiltskin walked out of his shop and into the frigid darkness, leaving all warmth and light behind him. Belle hated him, he was convinced of that. She had once told him that love was layered, it was a mystery to be uncovered. Sure, she’d wanted honesty from him, but she enjoyed being the one who brought down the walls he’d spent centuries building. Now she wanted simplicity.

Will was “exactly who he said he was.” There wasn’t any mystery to the man. The mystery that had once been so intriguing about her True Love now apparently repulsed her. Perhaps it was because she’d finally worked her way down to the real him. She’d uncovered the mystery and found the cowardly spinner hidden beneath the monster. Women don’t like to be married to cowards, of course he disgusted her now.

But no, this was his fault. He had driven Belle away. He’d been the one to first betray her. It was no wonder she found herself a handsome and charming young man. Will might even be worthy of her one day. Belle said that she didn’t know if she could ever be over him and that gave Rumpelstiltskin some measure of comfort. Because he knew that he would be hopelessly in love with her for the remainder of his life.

 _This is for the best_ , the pawnbroker told himself as he looked through the window of his pawnshop to see the light of his life laughing at another man’s words. He should have spent their marriage making her smile like that instead of frantically trying to free himself from the accursed dagger. _You would have only drug her into the darkness. She deserves better than that._

Would it even hurt her when Belle found out he’d taken the dagger from her? Or would it be just another disappointment? Probably the latter. But he simply couldn’t leave it in possession of the heroes. His very life was on the line and while it seemed he had nothing left to live for, he couldn’t let the Dark One take over. Rumpelstiltskin also refused to ever be controlled by that dagger again. A year in Zelena’s thrall had answered far too many of questions of how far the dagger’s control extended. A shiver coursed through his body at the mere thought of that green witch.

He had come back for a chance to say he was sorry. For a chance at a real happy ending. For a chance at love that he could actually believe in. For the hope that someone out there could really and truly want him and nothing more or less. That seemed to no longer be true for Belle in this world. But with Author’s help, maybe he could finally find some peace.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the corner of his shop for a long moment as he composed himself. He would need to hurry if he hoped to remove the darkness before it overtook him. He would need every ounce of wit and cleverness that he possessed to win this battle. And as usual, he would have to accomplish it alone.


	2. Belle's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same scene, different point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a request to write Broken Hearted from Belle’s point of view. When I originally had this story in mind, I never considered Belle’s pov. But man am I glad for the request. It makes season 4 that much more painful. So I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to prompt/request at any time.

It had turned into such an odd evening for the town librarian. She’d spent that morning with Henry pouring over his story book and other possible references of the Author. Her heart ached for the teenager every time he came to her. While he had been working at the shop, Belle had gotten to spend a lot more time with him and they’d found kinship over their respective love for the written word. Once Rumplestiltskin had been banished she didn’t really believe he’d continue stopping by. And yet without fail, the teenager visited every other afternoon.

Today he’d come under the guise of research purposes, but the bookworm suspected that Henry was looking for something in the shop. Belle had often seen him eyeing a few of Rumple’s prize possessions; a worn old ball, a ratty shawl, a charcoal drawing of a handsome young man. Bae’s death was still fresh for everyone, especially Henry. And the one person the boy had gone to for information about his father was now gone.

A tightness formed in Belle’s stomach as she once more shrugged off the thoughts of her ex-husband. After Henry’s visit she was meant to have dinner with Will, she had every intention of introducing him to the dessert menu at Granny’s. But that had been rudely interrupted by an oddly prickly Killian. Warning bells had gone off in her head at the glares the pirate shot Will and his sudden interest in protecting the dagger. But the beauty had dispelled those notions. Unlike some people, Killian had most certainly changed.

And that was how she found herself now standing far too close to the one-handed pirate. A “pirate’s oath” he’d called it. It was an odd gesture, but she’d spent enough time with Hook to know that he had a few quirks. Despite her constant reassurances that Killian wanted to help her, Belle just couldn’t shake that something about the pirate was a bit off. Off and oddly familiar.

“I’m guessing that’s a gift, from your admirer Will?” Killian asked curiously.

His tone, which had been so dark at Granny’s, had a slightly broken lilt to it now. _How strange_ the beauty thought. But she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. What did it matter if Killian and Will didn’t like one another. Hook had never been a fan of her taste in men.

“Yeah it was outside when I got here,” Belle replied after glancing back at the beautiful single rose. That all too familiar ache returned as she admired the simple token. Memories of another rose and suitor threatened to overwhelm her for a moment, but she pushed those thoughts back into the dark corner of her mind where they belonged. Will had thought about her during his day and that was enough to keep the smile plastered on her face for a while longer.

“If you don’t mind… are things serious?” Killian inquired further. His voice broke over the last word as the pirate’s eyes danced between hers and the floor. While it wasn’t so odd that he might take interest in her life, Killian didn’t seem himself. He seemed far less confidant and flirty than usual, but more than that there was a curious dejectedness to him that she recognized from somewhere.

Belle sighed contentedly as she thought on how to answer his question. It was certainly a complicated a relationship. But it was simple and easy and in that, it was exactly what she needed right now. “What it is, is…. it’s new. And beyond that I, I don’t know.”

And she didn’t have to know right now. Maybe she had moved on too quickly after Rumplestiltskin, but the ache that had consumed her after she’d banished him had been too much. She’d been crushed by betrayal and a shattered heart at first. Guilt and loneliness had swiftly followed. And trying to drown herself in shot after shot at the Rabbit Hole hadn’t softened the pain. Neither had burying herself in aiding the heroes.

Will had been an easy companion at the bar. They’d talked easily and laughed with little effort. Maybe he wasn’t that bright, and maybe they would never have terribly intellectual conversations, but he made her smile. And that was something she’d rarely done in the two weeks after forcing her True Love over the town line. Four weeks later, she was glad that she’d accepted his offer of a drink and a shoulder to cry on.  

“He’s so different,” the pirate observed in a voice so quiet she almost missed it.

And wasn’t that just the crux of it all.

“I know…” Belle answered before she allowed a note of the exasperation she constantly felt to color her tone, “and after Rumple, it’s so nice to spend time with someone who’s nothing more than who he says he is.”

She could hardly believe those words slipped from her mouth. But something about the look on Killian’s face made her want to pour out her soul to him. It was true though. Rumplestiltskin had been a mystery to uncover. Every chip in his formidable walls had felt like a victory. It had been one of the many reasons she’d fallen for him back in the Dark Castle. The way she could smooth out his rough edges, calm his raging tempers, the way his eyes softened only for her. But that’s why it hurt so much to realize she was just another pawn in his endless games.

He hadn’t been the same since Zelena. Far more closed off and distant. Belle had thought it was because he was grieving, but the reality had been far crueler. He’d been using her. She had never been his True Love. And whatever they’d had in the Dark Castle had either ended there or had been a lie. He’d never really loved her. Never chosen her.

And that was why Will was so important right now. After struggling for every foothold in Rumplestiltskin’s heart, it was nice to have something simple and easy. Will wasn’t complicated. He was exactly who he said he was and nothing more. He’d also lost his True Love to darkness. They had common ground and finding comfort in each other’s arms was simple. It might not be an epic love story like what she had with Rumplestiltskin, but at least she was happy.

“So you’re over him then?” Killian asked while looking down at his boots, “Rumpelstiltskin.”

“I don’t know if I can ever be over him.” Belle insisted honestly. A part of her would always burn for and love the man she’d promised forever to. “But for now, Will makes me smile.”

Killian pulled on a pained smile and looked up at her. She was shocked to see sheer agony shining from his eyes in their brief glance. “I’m glad to hear that. Good night then.” False cheer colored his every movement, but there was little sense in that. Her gut told her once again that something was off about the situation.

“Oh Killian,” Belle called as the pirate turned to leave, a pressing question still needed answering, “uh… about Will. I was wondering what ha-… what happened between you two?”

“Let’s just say he took something I care for,” the pirate replied in a haunted voice.

And didn’t that just sound so familiar. Surely, he wouldn’t hold a vendetta against another man Belle cared for. But before she could inquire further Hook walked out the door.

Turning back to look at the rose, Belle felt that all too familiar tightness in her chest once more.

_“Here,” the impish man offered with a shy smile, “if you’ll have it.” He added the last attempting to sound flippant, but she could tell he was thrilled by the idea of playing a gentleman._

_She didn’t dare reject such a precious token. “Why thank you,” she replied taking the gorgeous rose and providing a teasing curtsy._

_He prolonged the mock courtship with a ridiculous bow never losing the boyish glint in his face. Pure happiness that she’d accepted his gesture. It was odd that such simple acts of kindness and familiarity could please the Dark One. Smelling the flower to ensure he knew she was thrilled by the simple gift, she flashed a true smile at Rumpelstiltskin. His returning smile melted what was left of her heart. If she hadn’t already admitted to herself that she cared for him that simple gesture would have confirmed her feelings._  

With a shake of her head Belle batted away such painful memories of the love she’d lost. The hole in her chest felt especially large after her odd conversation with Killian. Knowing there was one person who could possibly lift her spirits, she pulled out her phone and called her thief.

As Will answered Belle knew that she would never be over Rumpelstiltskin, but maybe she could find a brief spot of light in all this darkness. She plastered on a smile at Will’s voice and pretended for a moment that her heart wasn’t somewhere past the town line.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments/reviews. See you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Angsty enough for you? I hope I wasn't too hard on Belle here. I really still loved Belle at this point in the show, but Rumple's perspective on things isn't necessarily ours. Please feel free to comment/review and let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next fic!


End file.
